


It's harder than it looks...

by LikeASpeedingArrow



Series: Olivarry Week 2017 [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASpeedingArrow/pseuds/LikeASpeedingArrow
Summary: Oliver sucks at using Superspeed, Barry can't shoot a bow. Can STAR Labs fix them?Body Swap! AUDay 7 of Olivarry Week 2017





	It's harder than it looks...

Barry and Oliver stood side by side as they fought a meta human along the streets of Central City. “You two make a cute couple...” The meta human glanced at the two, a smirk playing on her lips. Her voice dropped to barely above a whisper, “All green and..” She paused, placing a finger on Barry’s chest, dragging it downwards slowly. “Scarlet.”  
Barry’s flinch did not go unnoticed by Oliver. He drew an arrow from his quiver and nocked it, trying very hard not to shake in anger. “Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Him.” His voice was a low, angry growl and his bow was aimed directly at her arm.  
“Ollie...” Barry whispered, trying to get him to calm down and come back to him. “It’s not worth it.”  
Oliver looked at Barry, “You’re always worth it.” Barry smiled from beneath his mask, coming to stand shoulder to shoulder with Oliver.  
“Cute.” The meta-human hummed. “How well do you know each other?” Oliver and Barry looked at each other, utterly confused. “Could you pass, for each other?” One of her hands caressed Barry’s jaw only once before it was slapped away by Barry himself.  
Barry took a step back and partially hid behind Oliver. “C-can y-you please stop doing that?!”  
Oliver let out another growl and the meta-human looked shocked. “Are you not having fun?” She pouted, her lower lip jutting out in a failed attempt to pull of the classic puppy dog expression. Barry shook his head rapidly, moving closer to his boyfriend as Oliver shot him a comforting look. “That’s too bad. I know what’s fun! You two should become each other, see how well you really know each other.” She clapped her hands and flounced off.  
Barry and Oliver felt a strange sensation over take their bodies. It was… indescribable if Barry was completely honest with himself. Which he always liked to be. “Ollie?” He heard himself ask… in Oliver's voice?  
“Barry?” Barry heard his own voice reply, “What’s going on?”  
Barry could now feel the familiar weight of Oliver's bow in his hand, the material of the other man’s suit against his body and the mask he himself had crafted resting on the bridge of his- Oliver's nose. “She made us switch bodies.” Barry explained, still speaking in the other man’s voice. Barry still felt slightly ill from their encounter with this meta-human. “Ollie, you need to get us to STAR Labs.”  
It was weird to see such a serious expression on his own face, his faced did not look enthralled at the prospect and if Barry didn’t know Oliver better, he would have said the other man was scared. “Okay.” Came his own voice to his right. “Any advice?”  
“Well first, don’t drop me.” Barry quipped, not amusing Oliver in the slightest. “I can carry you fine.” Barry added. “Second, stopping might be difficult so try and find us a place to stop near something soft. I don’t know how to do half of the things you can do.”  
Barry saw his head nod gravely as he was scooped up into Oliver, no, his arms. Man, this was so unbelievably strange. He felt the sensation of running and purred happily, enjoying the wind as he saw Central City fly past him.

…..  
Oliver felt the power coursing through his, no, Barry’s body. Once again he was blown away by just how good Barry was, if he’d had access to this much power just after he left the island, Oliver knew he would have been heading down a very dark path, one which Barry had managed to resist.  
The streets of Barry’s home flew past him in one continuous blur and Oliver had to pay extra attention to the directions his boyfriend was yelling out from his arms. Oliver didn’t know Central City nearly as well as he thought, it turns out.  
Barry hadn’t been kidding when he said stopping might be complicated either. Oliver had just skidded to a stop, pebbles scattering everywhere when Barry ended up rolling out of his arms and onto the grass below. “Well done Ollie, thanks for listening to me.”  
Oliver still found it strange to hear his own voice, “It’s your city.” He replied in Barry’s, watching his own body stand up.  
….  
“So you’re saying that you’re inhibiting each other’s bodies.” Julian stated blandly. The Englishman was staring between Barry and Oliver, his curiosity outlined on his face.  
Cisco’s eyebrows came together. “There has got to be another way to put that.”  
“Guys!” Barry yelled, causing Cisco to jump. Oliver's voice was scary, Oliver smirked in Barry’s body.  
Cisco shuddered, “Don’t do that. It’s creepy.”  
“We need a solution,” Oliver stated. “I can’t run at superspeed very well and Barry is awful at hitting anything with a bow and arrow.”  
“We definitely need that solution soon.” Cisco stated, still looking between the two.  
“Agreed.” Julian stated, “I’m assuming he doesn’t have the skills to be a competent CSI either?”

“Oliver might surprise you actually,” Barry said, pacing slightly. “But I already miss my speed. I’m in one of those moods where I want to run. Of course I can’t.”  
“I’m not that slow!” Oliver complained but Barry shot him a look. “I know, C’mon let’s see if you can get any further with a bow in my body.”  
…  
“We need Caitlin.” Cisco stated, “Remember what happened last time we tried to meddle with people’s brains without her?”

“She’s MIA. How do you expect to find her Ramon?” Julian hissed.  
“Simmer down snakeboy,” Julian glared at Cisco, not appreciating the nickname. “It’s easy! She left her jacket here. I’m going to vibe her.”

….  
The temperature dropped around the two as they approached Caitlin’s location. “What’s your genius plan for not getting killed now?”

“We appeal to Caitlin. Despite what Killer Frost would have us believe, Caitlin Snow is still there somewhere and she is still Barry’s doctor.”  
“Hello Boys.” Killer Frost’s voice broke them of their musing.  
“Caitlin.” Cisco breathed and quickly found himself dodging an icicle.  
“Caitlin, I know the battle waging on inside you. You can beat her, Barry needs you.”  
“Oh, so it is about Barry.” Killer Frost’s tone was uncaring. “What did you idiots do to him now?”  
…  
Barry and Oliver both felt the temperature of STAR Labs drop. “Caitlin...” Barry muttered sadly.  
“I don’t understand.” Oliver said.  
“Caitlin has ice powers,” Barry stated calmly. “They affected her brain chemistry in some way too so she’s more ruthless now.”  
Oliver nodded in understanding. “Lets go see what they have for us.”  
…  
Hours later, Barry and Oliver felt the same sensation as earlier. “Oh thank god.” Barry said, relieved to hear his own voice.  
“Don’t we have work to do?” Oliver asked, squeezing the younger man’s hand.  
“After you, Ollie. After you.” Barry was not looking forward to this confrontation.


End file.
